Hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés
by jacque-kari
Summary: Para que Ryoma se fije en Sakuno haría falta que el planeta girara al revés, o eso es lo que piensa la chica. Entonces, o bien la tierra está girando en sentido inverso o es que algo más sucedió, porque lo cierto es que él le pidió hace dos días que fuera su novia y ella aceptó sin saber muy bien lo que eso significaba. Tal vez sea hora de que se lo pregunte.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Príncipe del tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

 _ **Hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés**_

Escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, Sakuno lo sabía. Pero había sido sin querer. Era tarde y conociendo a Ryoma le constaba que luego de ducharse iría por una ponta, por eso pensó en anticiparse y llevársela a los camarines; si tenía un poco de suerte quizás incluso podrían hablar de aquel tema pendiente. El problema fue que cuando se disponía a golpear, se quedó con el puño a medio camino al descubrir que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

No alcanzó a decidir si golpear de todas formas o preguntar si podía pasar antes de que las voces se colaran desde el interior cual volutas de humo de una fogata, dejándola anclada en su lugar.

—¡Regrésame eso, Takeshi! —exclamó Ryoma furioso, no hacía falta verlo para darse cuenta.

—Uh, uh, uh —se burló el mayor—. El enano está avergonzado. Mira esas mejillas, Echizen.

—No lo estoy. Solo dámelo.

—¿Quién diría que el cachorro del grupo ya tendría una de estas?

—Ah, Ochibi está creciendo —murmuró Eiji con un tono contemplativo de quien observa el pasado con nostalgia.

—Vamos, Echizen tiene quince años, no creo que sea para tanto —intervino Oishi, oyéndose un tanto incómodo.

—Oishi-senpai, ¿te olvidas de quién estamos hablando? Es Ryoma-yo-solo-amo-el-tenis-y-las-chicas-me-dan- igual-Echizen… con una revista porno —y como si hiciera falta, enfatizó la palabra—. ¡Porno!

La mandíbula de Sakuno se desencajó.

—Mmm, me pregunto si Ryuzaki sabe de esto.

El corazón de la chica tembló ante la mención de su nombre.

Después de eso se escuchó un golpe no demasiado contundente, una queja de Momoshiro y la cremallera de un cierre abriéndose y cerrándose, presumiblemente de la mochila de Ryoma.

Sakuno supo que era tiempo de escapar, pero en el apuro de salir corriendo empujó la puerta accidentalmente causando un ruido que para ninguno de los titulares pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Eiji, quien al asomarse a mirar creyó distinguir un par de trenzas elevándose tras la espalda de una chica que indiscutiblemente debía tratarse de Ryuzaki.

—¿Y bien? —indagó Momo, con actitud aburrida.

—Pequeñín, creo que Sakuno-chan nos escuchó hablando, yo que tú la buscaría.

Ryoma se limitó a observarlo con furia, como si estuviera recriminándole que le dijera qué hacer, y entonces agarró su bolso y su mochila, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

El portazo que dio hizo eco por varios segundos en el lugar.

-.-

Tonta, era una tonta. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Simplemente en algún momento las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y no pudo detenerlas, por lo que las dejó correr libres a ver si así conseguía deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. Funcionó a medias, pero al menos podía respirar mejor y junto con eso repasar los hechos.

Así que Ryoma, el famoso _príncipe del tenis,_ el chico al que había admirado desde que lo conoció y que quería desde hace tanto que era incapaz de precisar cuándo, el mismo que hace dos días le había pedido, sorpresiva e inexplicablemente, que fuera su novia, tenía una revista pornográfica en su bolso.

Visto de esa manera sonaba estúpido, absurdo y patético. ¿Por qué iba tener que sentirse tan lamentable por algo tan normal, tan común entre los chicos?

Por algo que solo lo convertía en un chico _normal._

Tal vez porque era precisamente él de quien estaban hablando. Y él nunca, hasta hace dos días, había demostrado tener el más mínimo interés por el sexo femenino ni esa clase de cosas.

Vale que la ingenua fuera ella por pensar que era diferente al resto de los hombres del mundo, pero reconocer eso no ayudaba a suavizar el golpe.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la de Ryoma no es que hubiera sido una declaración en toda regla, o lo que Sakuno imaginaba que tenía que ser una declaración. No hubo palabras bonitas, ni una expresión llena de expectación en el rostro del chico a la espera de su respuesta. Había sido, de hecho, bastante brusco y directo, lo que al fin y al cabo calzaba con su personalidad.

«Ryuzaki, ¿quieres ser mi novia?», le preguntó en mitad de las canchas, ignorando al público que tenían a esa hora, la mayoría estudiantes del club del tenis que se hallaban pululando por el lugar, a pesar de que la práctica había acabado hace casi una hora.

¿Y qué hizo ella?

Se congeló, ni más ni menos. Se quedó atónita tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

«¿Me hablas…me hablas a mí?» _,_ fue lo único que atinó a preguntar luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

«Claro que te hablo a ti, Ryuzaki»

Pudo preguntar por qué o no decir nada, pudo irse, pudo hacer tantas cosas, pero al final fue su corazón quien habló por ella, o tal vez fue el temor a que si lo cuestionaba él fuera a cambiar de opinión.

«Sí, Ryoma. Sí quiero»

«Bien»

No hubo un beso de esos que los protagonistas se dan en las películas románticas, ni siquiera un mínimo roce de labios o una sonrisa, un abrazo. Nada. El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, bajar su gorra y, sin mediar palabra, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Durante unos minutos Sakuno se permitió ilusionarse y disfrutar el momento. Luego, cuando llegó a casa y durante todo el día siguiente, se torturó preguntándose por qué le había pedido que fuera su novia o si las cosas cambiarían entre ellos.

Bastante pronto resultó evidente que no lo harían, porque Ryoma no había vuelto a hablarle desde entonces, ni siquiera un mínimo saludo, esa era la razón por la que estaba afuera de los camarines en primer lugar. La ponta era una excusa, la excusa de siempre para poder acercarse sin que él la mirara mal, como si fuera un estorbo, a pesar de que no se lo tomaba personal porque era la misma mirada que dirigía a todo el mundo.

Pero ahora, habiendo escuchado aquella conversación, la duda que más la molestó desde el inicio cobró mayor fuerza:

 _¿Por qué ella?_

La pregunta, de entre todas las que se hizo, fue la más tenaz de todas y la perseguía a toda hora por más que intentó espantarla como a una mosca molesta volando por la habitación en mitad de la noche, esa única causa que rompe la quietud de tus pensamientos.

 _¿Por qué ella?_

De entre tantas chicas que lo acosaban y morían por una cita con él, ¿por qué Ryoma iba elegirla a ella?

La tímida, torpe, desaliñada e insulsa Ryuzaki.

La respuesta resultaba obvia. Él no la elegiría a ella, tenía que ser un error, pero una vez establecido ese punto… ¿por qué se había tomado siquiera la molestia de pedirle salir?

 _¿Por qué?_

Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y por más cliché que pudiera haber resultado en una novela o una historia de amor cualquiera que el chico que le gusta a la protagonista aparezca de la nada, nunca esperó que la persona fuera precisamente el dueño de sus pensamientos y desvelos.

—Ry-Ryoma.

—Esa ponta —dijo él, señalando con un dedo la lata que reposaba al otro costado de Sakuno—. ¿Es para mí?

—Sí. Debe estar tibia ahora —le advirtió, sabiendo que solo la bebía fría.

—No me importa. Ya que es para mí puedo tomarla, ¿verdad?

—Claro —susurró extendiéndola hacia él.

Él la abrió en silencio y le dio un sorbo. Cuando la dejó a un lado, ella supo que no se la bebería.

¿Por qué estaba ahí intentando ser…gentil?

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Debía estar malinterpretándolo, él no era alguien que se esforzara por ser gentil.

—¿Por casualidad estuviste en los camarines espiando?

La pregunta la pilló tan desprevenida que no pudo mentir, y de haberlo hecho Ryoma la habría descubierto, así que tal vez no importaba tanto de cualquier forma.

—No fue mi intención. Solo iba a darte esta ponta y sin querer los escuché.

—¿Cuánto oíste? —su tono era neutral, tan despreocupado como siempre, pero no se condecía con las preguntas que hacía, como si quisiera tantear el terreno.

—¿Por qué? —aquello era nuevo, Sakuno nunca lo cuestionaba y hasta ella misma se vio sorprendida de su contra interrogación.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Escuché a Momoshiro y los demás molestándote porque tenías una revista…de _esas_ en tu bolso.

—Una revista porno, puedes decirlo.

Sakuno bajó la mirada, consciente de haberse sonrojado hasta las orejas; las manos temblándole sobre el regazo.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

—Y-yo no estaba…

Ryoma por primera vez la miró a los ojos aprovechando que ella había levantado la cabeza ante su pregunta, y le dedicó una mirada que decía con toda claridad que no valía la pena negarlo.

—¿Qué importa si la tengo? ¿Es un delito?

La chica sintió que le tiritaba la barbilla. Lo que menos deseaba era echarse a llorar ahí mismo, frente a él, y demostrarle cuánto le afectaba, porque era absurdo. Se trataba de una revista, por todos los cielos. No era como si lo hubiera descubierto siendo infiel o cometiendo cualquier otro tipo de falta… y tampoco es que tuvieran algo serio, si es que realmente tenían algo, pero dolía igual.

—Me tengo que ir —farfulló, levantándose apresuradamente de la banca.

Ryoma no tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para detenerla, sus palabras fueron suficientes.

—Ryuzaki, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te me declaraste?

La chica se volvió a mirarlo, totalmente desconcertada por tal pregunta. ¿Por qué tocaba ese tema justo ahora?

—Por supuesto —contestó, y era cierto, nunca lo había olvidado—. Dijiste que era una niña tonta y que no tenías tiempo para cursilerías de esas.

—¿Y qué más?

La chica titubeó un segundo, rebuscando en su memoria las palabras a las que él se refería.

—Dijiste… que no podías gustarme porque no te conocía.

—Y tú dijiste que me conocías mejor que nadie. Que sabías mis horarios, mi color favorito, la comida que me gustaba, las cosas que me irritaban más.

—Entonces me llamaste psicópata —replicó ella.

Ryoma entornó los ojos.

—Sé lo que dije. No tengo memoria de pez como tú. Ahora no lo veo así. Ahora pienso que mentías porque si me conocieras tan bien como dices, sabrías que esa revista no es mía. Es de mi padre. Seguramente la metió en mi bolso intentando ocultarla de mamá y se le olvidó.

Sakuno sintió aquella revelación como una bofetada.

—Ya veo —musitó avergonzada, bajando la cabeza como de costumbre.

—Así que por lo visto, tu escándalo fue gratuito —a pesar de la dureza de su tono, no parecía estar tan enfadado, o puede que fuera el hecho de que ella se hubiera acostumbrado a ese tono siempre hostil y cortante—. Tengo una pregunta más. Si la revista hubiera sido mía, ¿qué importaría que mirara a esas chicas si la única a la que le pedí que fuera mi novia eres tú?

—Eso no cuenta. Porque a ellas no las conoces, no en persona —dijo en un susurro apenas audible, consciente de lo ridículo que era sentirse celosa de unas fotografías.

—¿Y crees que ninguna otra chica se me ha declarado nunca? Entonces no quiero ni pensar en lo celosa que te pondrías si supieras cuántas chicas se me han insinuado desde los doce. He viajado por todo el mundo y en cada país había chicas que querían conocerme. ¿Sabes qué pensaba yo en mi último viaje? En lo penosa que debías verte deambulando como alma en pena por los pasillos porque me extrañabas, en lo fea que debías verte con los ojos rojos e hinchados…

—Ryoma. No más, por favor.

—Pero eso no era lo peor —continuó, haciendo caso omiso a su súplica—. Lo peor era que cada vez que evocaba tu imagen en mi cabeza, también se me venía otra palabra a la mente.

—¿Cuál?

—Tierna —lo dijo tan bajo que difícilmente podía decirse que había sido un murmullo, era casi menos que eso—. Ryuzaki también luce tierna cuando llora.

«Tierna», repitió Sakuno en su fuero interno. Tierna era lo que le decías a una chica que no es lo suficientemente bonita, tierna significaba ser mona pero no atractiva…solo lo suficientemente agraciada para no ser llamada fea, y aun así no podía ignorar que era la primera vez que el chico la llamaba de una forma que no fuese ofensiva o despectiva.

—Ryoma… —susurró con las lágrimas una vez más delineando sus mejillas.

—¿Qué dije de malo ahora? —preguntó él con lo que parecía una mezcla de fastidio e inquietud.

—Nada. No es nada malo —contestó Sakuno limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta.

—Ah, eres demasiado sensible —comentó él, inclinándose despreocupadamente hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la nuca para sostenerla.

Ella lo vio cerrar los ojos y se rascó un brazo, incómoda. No sabía si marcharse o no… tal vez, tal vez era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para hablarle de su supuesta relación, solo necesitaba reunir el coraje para preguntárselo. ¿Podría?

—Tienes una pregunta que hacerme —replicó Ryoma de pronto, sobresaltándola; ni siquiera estaba mirándola, seguía con los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió cuando siguió hablando—. Desde aquí puedo escuchar tu mente trabajando. Hazla de una vez.

Ahora sí que la miraba y Sakuno no estuvo segura de que eso fuera bueno, porque solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa.

—¿De verdad puedo hacerla?

—Te estoy dando pie a que lo hagas. Aprovéchalo o puede que no haya una próxima vez —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué me pediste que fuera tu novia? —preguntó casi de carrerilla, decidida a hacerlo antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

Como siempre, apartó la mirada, temerosa de su respuesta y sostuvo el bajo de su falda con las manos, atrapando la tela entre sus puños.

Ryoma, aunque se tomó su tiempo para responder, no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. Es más, parecía que había estado esperándola, y probablemente así era.

—No lo sé —fueron las primeras palabras en salir de sus labios, rápidas, ligeras, honestas—. Ryuzaki no es la más linda ni la más inteligente —añadió como si se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien más—. Pero… me gusta —solo entonces Sakuno comprendió que quizás lo decía así porque era más fácil que decírselo directamente.

—¿Acabas de decir que…?

—Sabes lo que dije, no lo repetiré. No sé cómo ha pasado ni por qué, pero durante el último torneo comenzaste a meterte en mis pensamientos. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre estuvieras ahí y se sentía un poco solitario jugar si no estabas… no tiene ningún sentido, porque nunca me ha importado antes, pero supongo que en algún momento empezó a importarme. ¿Son motivos suficientes para ti?

Sakuno fue incapaz de hablar. ¿Estaría soñando? Porque aquello definitivamente parecía un sueño.

—¿Ryuzaki? ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

—S-sí, lo lamento.

El chico apartó la mirada. Lucía medio avergonzado y medio hastiado, probablemente porque acababa de soltar todo ese patético discurso sentimentalista y ella se veía como si estuviera en la luna. Aunque siempre se veía como si estuviera en la luna, eso no era nada nuevo.

—¡Ah, Echizen! —ese grito los sobresaltó a los dos, haciéndolos girar hacia la dirección de la que provenía, unos arbustos bastante sospechosos. El que acababa de hablar no era otro que Momoshiro—. Bésala de una vez. Tanta palabrería no sirve de nada si no la besas…

Ryoma se cubrió la cara con una mano. No estaba avergonzado en lo absoluto, solo molesto por no haber predicho que su entrometido equipo estaría espiándolos. Había cometido un error demasiado básico. Se atrevió a observar a la chica por entre sus dedos, y la descubrió parada donde había estado desde que se levantó de la banca, con la cara teñida de un estridente rojo.

Decidió hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se levantó y la tomó de la mano para jalarla hacia las canchas, pasando por enfrente de los titulares que comenzaron a gritarle cosas. Pensándolo bien, esto si era un poco vergonzoso.

—Ry-Ryoma, ¿adónde vamos? —escuchó que Sakuno preguntaba a sus espaldas, pero no se molestó en responderle.

Caminó hacia el final de la canchas, hasta esa vieja habitación que estaba junto a los camarines y la obligó a entrar, siguiéndola enseguida para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

El cuarto no era otra cosa que una vieja bodega donde solían guardar las pelotas. Se trataba de una habitación desvencijada que se hallaba en desuso hace años, quizás antes de que él llegara a Seigaku, pero que servía para sus fines.

—¡Ryoma! —lo llamó ella, preocupada al verse en la total oscuridad—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Shh. Calla, Ryuzaki. No me dejas concentrarme —la reprendió el chico, que Sakuno podía sentir que se movía por el lugar, como si buscara algo—. Sé que está en alguna parte…

Y de pronto, la luz se hizo mágicamente, o lo que viene a ser lo mismo, una ampolleta pequeña se encendió cuando el chico jaló de un cordón al que estaba conectada. Y con la luz vino el polvo, levantándose en pelusas que los hicieron estornudar, sobre todo a Sakuno.

—Ryoma, ¿por qué…? —intentó preguntar ella cuando finalmente pudo detenerse.

Pero antes de que pudiera concluir su pregunta, sin saber cómo, el chico estaba besándola. Había sido demasiado rápido, en un segundo estaba a unos pasos de distancia y al siguiente tenía sus labios sobre los suyos, presionándolos con torpeza.

Su primer beso.

Era, probablemente, el lugar menos romántico del mundo para compartir un primer beso y el último que Sakuno habría elegido para vivir esa experiencia si alguien se hubiera molestado en preguntárselo, pero lo cierto es aquello no habría pegado mucho con Ryoma —lo de preguntar dónde quería que la besara— y, a decir verdad, también era cierto que era el lugar más discreto dentro de una secundaria llena de miradas curiosas, o si nos ponemos más específicos, de senpais entrometidos.

Cuando el chico se apartó, ella pensó que bien podía haberse quedado sin aire, porque no estaba respirando, definitivamente no estaba respirando y necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba…

Echizen, ignorante de las necesidades fisiológicas de la castaña y de las propias, o muy abstraído como para que le importase, volvió a besarla antes de que ella consiguiera tomar un mísero respiro.

Pero no desesperen, que nadie murió asfixiado.

Lo único que sucedió fue que Ryoma acababa de descubrir que besar a Sakuno podía resultar casi tan estimulante como jugar un partido de tenis. Casi, y que nadie insista porque él no iba quitar esa funcional palabrita de la frase. El casi hacía la diferencia y no iba ceder en aquel punto.

El problema era que ese descubrimiento podía llegar ser peligroso, porque si seguía así corría el riesgo de hacerse adicto a algo más que el tenis, pero la perspectiva no lo asustaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

De acuerdo, esta historia no tiene ningún sentido… podría achacarla a mi mente que siempre anda más dispersa de lo normal cuando debo estudiar, pero lo cierto es que el otro día estuve leyendo unas viejas, muy viejas historias Ryosaku que tengo guardadas, y leerlas me hizo recordar una canción que a mí me hacía pensar en esta pareja. Se llama "Aquí estaré" y es de Angélica Vale. Me parece que era el tema principal de la versión mexicana de la teleserie "Betty, la fea" y pues… sin saber cómo, me puse a escribir esto. De verdad que yo solo escribí, no me cuestioné nada, así que espero sinceramente que no sea muy incoherente.

El título no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia, o bueno, tal vez si me pongo media metafórica podría llegar a relacionarlo, pero siendo sincera es parte de la canción ya mencionada y me permití el capricho de dejarlo porque me gusta mucho como título (aunque sea un mal título).

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, mi más sincero agradecimiento por leer :)


End file.
